xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tora (XC2)
Tora (Japanese: ) is one of the main playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Nopon and the creator of the artificial Blade Poppi. Despite being the only party member incapable of being a Driver, he is the only one who can use the various forms of Poppi in battle. Tora joins the party after completing the main quests Artificial Blade Parts 1 and Artificial Blade Parts 2 during Chapter 2. Upon joining the party he is equipped with a common Nopon Mask. Appearance Tora is a young nopon with brown feathers and dark brown eyes. Due to being a mechanic, he is equipped with numerous tools, including a wrench. Tora is also particularly big in size, standing out among many other nopon despite his young age. Personality Tora, much like his father and grandfather, professors Tatazo and Soosoo, respectively, aspired to be a Driver, but his attempt at resonating with a Core Crystal was unsuccessful. Due to this, he started developing an artificial Blade in order to achieve his dream. He tends to call Rex "Rex-Rex" (Japanese: , Aniki, "Big Brother"), as a sign of respect, which is common among nopon, due to his admiration towards him. Similar to other nopon, Tora is generally friendly and gluttonous. However, he is showed to have great inventive vision and pride as a mechanic. Despite being usually annoyed by Poppi's disrepectful behaviour, he tries to keep her always in the best possible conditions. Tora's main personality flaw is an idealization of "cutesy" behavior in women, which is usually frowned upon by his friends. Story Tora, his father Tatazo, and his grandfather Soosoo could not resonate with a Blade. As a work around, the three of them began working on an artificial Blade. One day, a masked man came into their workshop and seemingly shot Soosoo. Tatazo helped Tora escape the masked man and the gang of Tirkin, but he himself was captured. Tora then fled to Torigoth. As Rex and Pyra are about to be captured by Brighid and Padraig, Tora shoots a missile at a nearby pipe, which spews water and temporarily weakens Brighid. Rex and Pyra join up with Tora, where he reveals his backstory of not being able to resonate with a Blade. The crew then formulates a plan to break into the Titan Battleship via the Treetop Path and rescue Nia and Dromarch. Before doing so, Rex helps Tora get the few remaining materials to activate Poppi, Tora's Artificial Blade. After Rex leaves Torigoth, Tora decides to join him on his adventure in hopes of finding his father. He convinces his uncle Umon to give the party a small ship so that they may journey to the World Tree, though they end up in Uraya instead. Upon arriving in Mor Ardain, Tora runs into Muimui, his grandfather's assistant, who admits that he doesn't know where Tatazo is. The night they arrive in Alba Cavanich, a robotic girl is seen attacking the city. Tora acknowledges her as Lila, the original artificial Blade model that he, his father, and his grandfather worked on. He then reveals his backstory to the party before deducing that his father must be alive, as he is the only one who could complete Lila. The Garfont Mercenaries discover that Lila is hiding out in the Old Factory, presumably along with Tatazo. In the Old Factory, the party discovers that artificial blades are being produced, further supporting that Tatazo is alive and inside the factory. Tora eventually finds his father and the two reconcile. Muimui then comes in, revealing that he was keeping Tatazo captive in the factory, and orders his Tirkin troops to attack Tora. Bana then appears, reveals he is working with Muimui, and orders Lila to attack Tora and Poppi. Eventually, Lila destroys Bana's control device and claims that her true "Masterpon" is Tatazo. Tora then briefly leaves the party while Rex and Nia pursue Bana and Muimui. Bana and Muimui activate their ultimate artificial Blade, Rosa, and the party faces some difficulty defeating it. On cue, Tora arrives and reveals that Lila helped Poppi upgrade her ether furnace, and Poppi then transforms into Poppi QT. With this new power, they are able to subdue Rosa, though Bana escapes alongside Mikhail and Patroka. After this, Tatazo and Lila will appear in Tora's house. The sidequest Powered-Up Poppi later sees Tora upgrading Poppi into Poppi QTπ. General stats Thought Cloud These are Tora's Idea Stats when he joins the party. * Bravery - Lv. 0 * Truth - Lv. 0 * Compassion - Lv. 0 * Justice - Lv. 0 Unlike other Drivers, Tora is capable of increasing his Idea Stats by using specific items obtained in the Land of Challenge. These items are: * NoponGro: Bravery * NoponGro: Truth * NoponGro: Compassion * NoponGro: Justice Poppi's forms Unlike the rest of playable Drivers, Tora is not able to resonate with Core Crystals. However, he is the only one capable of using the various forms of the Artificial Blade Poppi. Poppi's Element and Role can be freely changed with Poppiswap. Arts * Drill Shield ** Rigid Shield, Defense ** Big Boost, Topple, Low HP ↑ ** Spinning Cutter, AOE / Aggro Up ** Steady Drill, Launched ↑ * Mech Arms ** Dented Shield, Smash ** Pow-Pow Cannon, Aggroed ↑ ** Scattershot, Evasion ** Booming Buster, Knockback * Variable Saber ** Swooshing Slash, Launch ** Speedy Sword, Break ** Steady Beam, AOE / Heal on Attack ** Boom-Boom Laser, Toppled ↑ Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Instruments * Pouch items: Juicy Samod (Staple Foods), Silken Stool (Textiles) Affinity Chart Hidden Affinity Chart After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game Plus will be available and will allow Tora to get a new Affinity Chart. Quotes *''"Meh, looks bad!"'' *''"How did they find Tora?"'' *''"Tora will beat them no problem!"'' *''"Tora did it!"'' *''"Tora can even beat them without friends!"'' *''"Tora is very handy to have around."'' *''"Tora's science know how saves the day!"'' *''"Fighting make Tora toasty-toasty!"'' *''"Meh meh. Off we go!"'' *''"Where did Mr. Sun go?"'' *''"Tora just take a peek here!"'' *''"What is inside box? Sweets or treats or socks?"'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tora appears as a Spirit on the Spirit Board and in Adventure Mode's World of Dark, in the Mysterious Realm, at an intersection where the player is asked which of the following Spirits is a Nopon. Fighting Tora's Spirit Battle first will unlock a treasure when traversing to the next area. Etymology His name (katakana , hiragana , kanji ) means tiger, a reference to his coat coloration. Trivia * Tora is a possible throwback to Tora from Xenoblade Chronicles X due to their similarities in name and appearance. * Tora has an interest in maids inherited from his father and grandfather, which explains all of the maid outfits stashed inside his closet. * Similar to Riki from Xenoblade Chronicles, Tora has the highest HP in the party. Gallery XC2-Tora-Artwork.png|Tora artwork XC2-Tora-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Tora XC2-Tora.jpg|Tora XC2-Tora-and-Poppi.jpg|Tora using Drill Shield in a battle XC2-Tora-and-Poppi-2.jpg|Tora using Drill Shield in a battle Tora and Nia XC2.jpg|Tora and Nia zh:寅 Category:XC2 Nopon Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Tora Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate